


Johnlock Drabbles

by Sugftlcswud



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Parentlock, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugftlcswud/pseuds/Sugftlcswud
Summary: Just a few oneshots inspired by BBC Sherlock I thought would be fun:)





	Johnlock Drabbles

Sherlock could sense a change in the air before he heard the crying. When the wailing actually came, he was halfway down the hallway. He hadn't been asleep, and could hear her stirring from his opened door. He entered John's bedroom, where he had just opened his misty eyes.  
"Sherlock-"  
"It's alright, John, I can handle it. Go back to sleep."  
Instead, John sat up in his bed, suddenly alert.  
"Is she alright?"  
Sherlock carefully took Rosamund in his arms. "Yes, just shaken awake from the draft in this room, you really should keep your vent closed, you know she's a light sleeper."  
John's eyes darted from Sherlock pacing the room to Rosie nestled in his strong, firm arms. She cooed, her eyes fluttering. John relaxed slightly. "You know, you don't have to-"  
"It's quite alright, I do enjoy company in the night once in awhile." Sherlock murmured, brushing a lock of wispy, blonde hair out of Rosie's face.  
John felt oddly serene watching Sherlock rock his daughter. It was almost foreign, the soft nature of his touch. But why should he be surprised? Everything that Sherlock did was precise and full of the utmost care, if he put his mind to it. It was rather beautiful, actually, and John couldn't help but smile as bright as the moonlight that filled the room. He chuckled quietly, and Sherlock's eyes flashed up to his.  
"What is it?" He mumbled.  
John smiled warmly. "Nothing. You're just very good with her."  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows and began to grin at Rosie.  
"Yes, she seems to have taken a liking to me, hasn't she?"  
He gazed out the window.  
"You know, she can-" he stopped speaking as soon as he started and suddenly averted his eyes to the floor. John glanced at him confusedly. "She can...what?"  
Sherlock shook his head slightly.  
"It's nothing. A silly notion, really. Pretend I didn't say anything."  
John rolled his eyes against a laugh. "Come on, spit it out."  
Sherlock forced eye contact between them. He looked oddly pensive, and his lips parted slightly, as if he weren't sure how to say it.  
"She can...if you want, I mean, Rosie could..."  
John raised his eyebrows sternly.  
Sherlock cleared his throat, tightening his grip on Rosamund's sleeping form.  
"...she could always sleep in my room. I hardly ever sleep the whole night anyways, and I hear her before you do, most of the time."  
John looked stunned, but not angry. He looked to the floor for a second, and then back at Sherlock with the start of a smile forming on his face.  
"You like company at night, Sherlock?"  
He nodded slowly.  
John continued. "Well, my bed, it's..." he looked away, and then back, as if he himself was tripping over the right words.  
"...it's been lonely since Mary, and I'm not quite used to sleeping alone yet..."  
Sherlock began to piece together the offer, and set Rosie back in her crib so that John couldn't see his eyes widen.  
"If you'd like, I mean...you could sleep in this room...Sherlock..." he trailed off.  
Sherlock returned his gaze to John.  
"You mean in the same bed-"  
"You could move your's in," John cut in hastily. "We could just share the space."  
"No, both beds wouldn't fit, you must know that John." Sherlock proceeded to smirk at him. John looked flustered.  
"Well, it's alright, just a silly thought-"  
"I'd like that."  
John resumed his shocked expression. "For real? I mean...really?"  
Sherlock nodded. "Yes, John. I think I'll take you up on that."  
John broke into a bright grin.  
"Well, fantastic! You can move in tomorrow, or..."  
Sherlock approached the bedside and sat. John was speechless, but he scooted over. In less than ten seconds, John was mere inches from Sherlock's face. They settled into the bed and after a few moments of untouched silence, both men rolled over so that their backs were to each other. John felt his racing heart steady and his eyes began to slip shut. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, Sherlock's voice reached his ears.  
"Goodnight, John."  
"Goodnight, Sherlock."


End file.
